Forgotten
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: Fed up with Inuyasha, Kagome pretends to be in love with Kouga to spite him. However, the more time she spends with him, the more things she forgets. Can Inuyasha save her before she forgets everything:even herself? Please review!
1. Kagome's hasty decision

Hello to all of you people! This is Yukimi, reporting once again with a brand new Inuyasha fic!

I think I'm getting crazy writing these fics. Ideas for stories just keep popping into my mind...

Inuyasha does not belong to me. The honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please enjoy Forgotten!

* * *

"Oh, shoot! I'm going to be late!" 

Kagome quickly pulled on her shoes and stuffed a slice of buttered bread into her mouth. She hop-skipped to the door, grabbed her backpack and left.

"Good bye, Kagome!" her mother called, waving to her from the door. Kagome turned around and waved back while walking backwards. Unfortunately, because she wasn't looking where she was going, she tripped on a rock. Her mother winced as she watched the scene unfold. "That girl is going to hurt herself one day," she muttered absentmindedly and walked back inside.

* * *

"Wow, Kagome. For a second there I thought that you were sick again..." 

Kagome silenced her friend with a death glare. "Save it. I stayed up late last night studying for all of the tests I have to make up." She sighed. "It'll be a miracle if I make it through high school..."

Her friends glanced at her sympathetically. "Cheer up," one said. "I'm sure that once you get over all of the chronic illnesses you've been getting lately, school will be a breeze!"

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block out her friend's voice.

"By the way, Kagome..." another one of her friends whispered. She handed a bright package to Kagome behind her back. "Hojo isn't here today, but he asked me to give this to you. He thought it might help your arthritis."

Kagome opened the gift to find that it contained a rather large pill box and a down comforter. She sighed slightly at the thought of Hojo spending all of this money for the sake of curing her imaginary illnesses.

"Kagome, you're so lucky," one of her friends said wistfully. "I wish I had a guy who'd care about me that much."

Kagome shook her head. "He doesn't need to be doing this..." she whispered.

Her friends immediately jumped on her. "You're only saying this because you like someone else! Tell us who it is already," they shouted in unison.

Kagome blushed, picked up her backpack and stalked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped.

Her friends sighed. "Kagome needs to wake up from this dream world..."

* * *

After school, Kagome checked to see that no one was looking and jumped into the well house. It was a weekend so she could go to the feudal era without a problem or worry. She held the shikon shards she and Inuyasha had collected thus far to her chest, took a deep breath, and jumped into the well. She prepared herself for the shock of hitting the ground by taking a breath and tensing her body. 

For some reason, the fall never seemed to come. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into Inuyasha's amber ones. He had caught her before she had hit the floor of the well.

"So, you finally showed up," Inuyasha grunted. "I was getting tired of waiting."

Kagome blushed and struggled to free herself from his strong grasp. "I was making up some exams. I took longer than usual," she stammered, obviously flustered.

Inuyasha snorted. "I really don't understand why this 'school' thing of yours is so important. If it causes you stress, you shouldn't go."

Kagome glared at him, slightly angry. "Well, I'm sorry that I want to have a future! I can't just be your jewel collector forever! I have a life!"

Inuyasha shook his head and helped her onto his back. "Here, I'll carry you up."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's ears as they twitched slightly. Instead of answering, she held onto him tightly.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Sango said happily. "How did 'school' go?"

Kagome blushed with shame. "I'm not sure about that science exam..."

Miroku frowned. "Science? That sounds like what's written on this tome..." He pulled out a large textbook which Kagome grabbed out of his hands.

"So THAT'S where it went!" she said happily. Her happiness turned sour as she remembered something. "Oh no, now I might have to make up the make-up!" she wailed.

Inuyasha changed positions on the grass he was laying on. "You're very forgetful, aren't you? You leave something from your time here every time you cross over."

Kagome clenched her fists. "I didn't ask you, Inuyasha."

"Hey, dog-breath!" a voice called out from the forest.

Inuyasha whipped his head around to find the source of the voice. Kouga was standing only yards away from him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga shrugged. "Well, I was going to fight you, but I don't feel like playing right now..." he said offhandedly.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and dashed towards Kouga, filled with rage. Kagome gasped and shouted, "Sit, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelped as he was pulled down toward the ground.

Kouga's eyes traveled over to Kagome's direction and he grinned. With his amazing speed, he ran over to her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Kagome...how you must have pined for me," he said. "I can assure you, my woman, this dog," he said scathingly in Inuyasha's direction, "will never be able to best me."

Kagome shook her hands out of his grasp and smiled coolly as Inuyashajumped up, filled with wrath. "Paws off, wolf boy!" he growled, pushing Kouga to the side.

Kagome frowned. "I don't see why you have to fight with Kouga every time you see him! He hasn't even done anything yet!" she yelled.

The hanyou turned his anger on her. "He insulted me! You heard him! And he was trying to turn YOU against me!"

Kagome sighed loudly. "You really don't have any faith in me, do you?" she said exasperated.

Inuyasha spat on the ground. "He's always trying to sweet talk you, Kagome. Don't tell me that you can't see that."

Kagome pointed a finger at Inuyasha and jabbed it into him every word she spoke. "Of course I can see that! It offends me that you think I can't. For your information," she said, "Kouga is more caring and thoughtful than you'll ever be! So there!"

Inuyasha's face fell. "You-you're serious? He only wants you as property!"

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha and stuck her face into his. "So what am I to you? You're always referring to me as a jewel detector! Am I something more to you?"

Inuyasha's face flushed red. "Well...I..."

Kagome huffed. "You can't even prove me wrong!"

The half demon growled. "Listen, Kagome," he shouted.

"I'm tired of listening!" Kagome replied hotly. "If you're always so worried that Kouga's going to steal me away from you," she began. She stared at Kouga and grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest. "If you're so worried, then I'll give you something to worry about!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome frantically. He glanced at Miroku and Sango who were awestruck. Kagome might have threatened from time to time, but this time she seemed serious. Inuyasha laughed half heartedly.

"You're bluffing,"he said with false confidence. "There's no way you'd switch over to him. He's been nothing but bad to you."

Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. "So? Kikyo is nothing but horrible and you still melt whenever you see her!"

Inuyasha faltered. "That's beside the point," he grumbled. "Kikyo is a different case all together."

Kagome's frown deepened. "How so?" she said dangerously. Kouga meanwhile watched the two bicker calculatingly. The odds seemed to be turning in his favor. He smirked, enjoying the angry and horrified look on Inuyasha's face.

"It's different because Kikyo is a woman."

Kagome grinned wryly.

"That's the only difference?" she said.

Inuyasha frowned. "Anyways, there's no way you'd be serious about this. You'd run away from him within the week. The only reason you'd stay longer would be just to spite me."

Kagome huffed. She was determined to prove him wrong. "Maybe you haven't been noticing, Inuyasha," she lied, "I've been in love with Kouga for awhile now."

Kouga's eyes widened and his mind buzzed frantically. Finally, Kagome was coming to her senses!

Inuyasha twitched noticeably. "Prove it," he challenged her.

Kagome was willing to take that challenge. No matter how much this disgusted her, she was too angry right now to care.

"Oh, Kouga! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" she cried and hugged Kouga around his waist.

Kouga grinned wolfishly and put his arms around her. "It's perfectly all right. I'm glad you've finally realized the truth," he said, noting the peeved look on Inuyasha's face.

"There has to be some way to make it up to you for making you wait so long," Kagome said, making up her mind to do the unthinkable. Inuyasha looked over against his better judgment as Kagome pulled Kouga's head down and pressed her lips firmly against his, a stubborn frown imprinted on her face.

A strange emotion flooded through Kagome's body the moment she kissed the wolf demon. Instead of the disgust she expected naturally, she felt something much stronger. It reminded her of a field of flowers, although she was not sure how she made the connection.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she would actually do that. He trembled with fury asKagome released herself from Kouga's embrace. He couldn't help but noticed that she looked at Kouga a little longer than necessary after pulling herself free from his embrace. Angry beyond reason,he turned away and stalked off into the woods.

Sango and Miroku stared at the retreating demon with mixed feelings. They could tell that he was actually hurt this time.

Kouga sniffed. "Well, he's a bit of a sore loser. Alas, Kagome," he said, turning to her. "I must be going now. The pack is growing restless and a hunt is in our future. Never fear, I shall be back." This time, he bent down and kissed her passionately, releasing her only after he heard a wolf's cry. "I shall return, my woman," he vowed and he sped off.

Kagome slumped to the ground, her hands over her mouth as she watched Kouga rejoin his pack. She was now starting to realize just what she had gotten herself into...

* * *

That's the first chapter. I really don't know why, but I like the Inuyasha and Kouga love triangle with Kagome. It's probably because Inuyasha gets tortured so much. 

Please review!


	2. What home?

Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. The week before finals, for some reason, is even crazier than the week they start. The teachers feel an inexplicable need to load on the homework.

Anyways, I will now be updating every sunday instead of every friday. It's much better for my sceduale.

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

The tranquil forest in the feudal era was illuminated by the glowing dawn as the sun rose the next morning. Animals and humans alike arose from their slumbers and began their morning routines. Birds chirped gaily as they flew through the sky, searching for food.

The peaceful scene was quickly broken by a resounding crash that echoed for miles around. Mothers grabbed their children and rushed them inside their small huts and animals scurried everywhere. Dogs howled and cats screeched as panic ensued in Kaede's village.

The cause of all this was Inuyasha, who was breaking rocks nearby. Currently unable to use his sword, he pummeled giant boulders with his fists. After every rock within a mile radius was completely destroyed, he rested on the ground, panting heavily. "Damn it," he growled. "I still have energy to burn." Standing up, he resumed causing destruction, drawing looks from nearby villagers.

"What's the matter with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously, perched on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku shook his head. "He is just upset because Kagome has not shown her face in a few days." He grinned. "She is still toying with him by pretending that she is in love with Kouga."

Shippo's eyes widened in wonder. "Still? Hasn't she been doing that for five days already?"

Miroku chuckled. "Our Kagome can be very stubborn," he said sagely. "Let's just hope that she quits her act soon. I'm afraid that the village will not withstand Inuyasha's wrath for much longer." He yelped as a boulder got tossed his way and ducked before it could slam into his head. "Neither will I," he added.

* * *

"Kouga, we need to talk."

Kagome sat cross-legged in Kouga's wolf den with a very peeved look on her face. The demon was busy cleaning a skull that belonged to a previous kill, an act that Kagome found absolutely vile. "Oh? What about?" he asked, peering into the skull's eye sockets.

Kagome clenched her hands and took a deep breath, as much to block out the smell of blood as to prepare herself. "Um, when I said that I was in love with you..." She shook her head and grinned slightly at Kouga. "You knew I was just saying that, right?"

Kouga stopped cleaning the skull, walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "I have reason not to believe you, Kagome. After all, you did kiss me."

Kagome shook her hands out of Kouga's grip. "That was just to make it more plausible! Ionly wanted to tick off Inuyasha!" she shouted.

Kouga shook his head and smiled. "Kagome," he began, "I waited so long for you to recognize my love. Even if you were fighting with that mutt at the time, I could tell you weren't lying."

Kagome's head fell. _I must be a better liar than I thought_, she thought ruefully. "Kouga, just give up. You don't want me to be your mate, seriously," she protested. "There are tons better girls than me out there."

Kouga clasped her hands again and stared into her eyes. "But I want you. You alone are worthy of being mine. I love you, Kagome," he said, with what sounded like utmost sincerity.

Kagome swallowed hard and stood up, prepared to walk out of the putrid den. "But I don't love you," she said.

Kouga looked stunned for a second then shrugged. "As I said, I've waited this long. A few more days will be nothing." He stood up and moved toward her. "However," he said seductively, "I can tell you need a little convincing."

Kagome shuddered and backed away. "Stop it, Kouga. I have to go. I..." She searched for an excuse she could give. "I have a test to study for, in my own time," she finally said. _In fact_, she thought, _I probably actually do..._

Kouga stepped closer. "Forget about that. There is nothing for you there," he said. Kagome screeched as he tried to grab her. She quickly moved away and tried to leave. However, Kouga grabbed her arm, caught her off balance, and sent them both toppling to the ground.

Kagome blushed as she looked at the demon lying on top of her. He grinned wolfishly and slowly pinned her arms to the ground, blocking escape. "I suppose," he said softly, "I should try to...persuade you..." He lowered his lips to her neck and tenderly kissed it.

Kagome was completely paralyzed. "Kouga..." she muttered as he continued to kiss her neck. As much as she tried, she could not move at all, not even her head. Because of that, Kouga was able to make his way up her neck and to her mouth. Finally resting his lips on hers, he relaxed and released her arms.

Kagome gasped slightly as he made contact. The same feeling that pulsed through her body when she kissed him did so now, making its way from her lips to the tips of her toes. Again, the scent of daisies filled her mind and detached it from her body. She felt as though she had no control as Kouga continued his passionate embrace. As if her limbs were not her own, Kagome slowly reached around Kouga's neck and pulled him closer to her.

Kouga released her and stared into her eyes. Confused to no end, Kagome blinked and shuddered, realizing in horror that she actually enjoyed it. She slowly sat up and away from Kouga, but never broke their gaze.

Still amorous, Kouga smirked and leaned in close. "Now," he said softly, "where did you say you needed to be going?"

Kagome balked. She had completely forgotten in the excitement. "Uh..." she said, casting her mind about. However, her mind was closed and would not be opening anytime soon. Her brain buzzed and her lips tingled, breaking her concentration.

"I thought so," Kouga said. "You never really had to go." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet, seeing that she could not think. "Tell me the truth, Kagome: do you want to leave now?"

Kagome let out a long breath and said nothing. There was only one thing she could comprehend now. Taking Kouga's face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Holding each other, they sank to the floor, trapped in a world where time was not a factor.

All the while, Kagome pondered what this feeling was. Kissing Kouga brought on emotions she had never felt before.

Was this love?

No...not love.

Lust.

* * *

Inuyasha's rock breaking brought him outside Kouga's den. About to turn around and stop his senseless rampage, he saw two figures emerge from the depths of the cave. His eyes widened as Kagome and Kouga came into full view and stood at the edge of the cliff. Crouching in the brush, he waited to see what would arise.

Kagome dazedly looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, now I really do have to go. I have to catch lunch. Can't waste hours in the day!" Before leaving, she turned to Kouga and kissed him again, unaware of Inuyasha's burning eyes nearby. "I'll come later," she said, smiling coyly.

Kouga grinned at her while running a claw through her hair. "I'll be waiting," he replied and watched her go. Sighing contentedly, he left the opposite direction, sounding out a triumphant wolf cry. His wolves followed him, sensing that a hunt was on the rise.

Inuyasha chose that moment to leave his hiding place and confront Kagome. Picking a twig out of his hair, he snapped, "What exactly were you doing?"

Kagome gasped and turned to look at him. She sighed with relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, you startled me, Inuyasha. I didn't see you there."

Inuyasha's face turned hard as he sniffed disdainfully. "Answer my question. That wolf's scent is all over you," he growled.

Kagome blushed, having forgotten Inuyasha's sharp nose. "None of your business, Inuyasha," she said offhandedly and made to walk off.

Inuyasha would not let her go that easily. He stepped in front of her and bared his claws threateningly. "I think it IS my business. Why were you in there?"

Kagome frowned. "I needed to talk to him about something."

"I don't think 'talking' requires touching!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's frown deepened. "Why do you care, Inuyasha? I thought I was just your jewel detector. Why do you care who I kiss?"

The half-demon's face paled. "K-kiss? You kissed him?" The color returned to his face as he angrily shouted, "Why would you kiss HIM?"

Kagome laughed harshly. "You've seen me kiss Kouga before!"

"Yeah, but that was just a show, wasn't it?" he protested. When Kagome didn't answer, he glared at her anew. "WASN'T it?"

Kagome tossed her hair. "At the time, yes, but I'm not so sure anymore. It was a lot of kissing," she declared haughtily.

Inuyasha shook with anger upon hearing that. Then he breathed deeply and chuckled. "Okay, it's obvious that you're still mad. I didn't think it would last this long." He waved his hands. "Whatever. Just go back to your time as long as it takes for you to cool off. I can wait."

Kagome frowned and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I know how anxious you are to continue your fake love fest, but you can leave now. I don't know why you just didn't go back there in the first place." He glared at her when she didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go home! You probably have some sort of 'test' to study for anyways!"

Kagome shook her head angrily. "I mean, what time? What home? Do you mean the village? Why would I go there when I'm mad at you?"

Inuyasha's face fell. "Wh-what? No, not the village, your home! In your era!"

Kagome stepped closer and poked his chest pointedly. "And I said I have no idea what you're talking about! If you'retrying to confuse me, it's sure working!"

Inuyasha stepped backwards. "This isn't funny, Kagome."

Kagome followed him. "I didn't know what the joke was in the first place."

"So you're saying," Inuyasha said, "that you don't know at all about your family and friends in your own time?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've lived here as long as I can remember. My friends are you, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango." She cocked her head curiously. "I don't remember anything else. Should I?"

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Grabbing her hand suddenly, he tugged her back to the village despite her protests. Something was terribly wrong.

Her memory of home was completely erased.

* * *

That's the second chapter. You guys must all hate me for starting this and not continuing it.

Before anybody asks, because I know I'm going to get questions about this, no, Kagome and Kouga did not have sex. They just kissed.A lot. I don't put that kind of thing in my fics, even though on occasion I will get pretty darn close. So don't expect this to turn out like a lemon.

Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is most appreciated!


	3. Family matters

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! And a special thanks to Caity-chan for boosting me up to 8 reviews. Without her, I would not be posting this chapter.

In response to Caity-chan's question, Kikyo may be in future chapters. I don't like using Kikyo because, in my opinion, she is kind of a bland character. I never know how to use her in stories, so I've avoided putting her in. However, there is a first time for everything.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome's friends in the feudal era stared at her in disbelief as she sat on a tree stump in Kaede's village, looking very confused. Inuyasha had just relayed to everyone the conversation that he and Kagome had shared. Now, Kagome's memory was without a very important piece, and Inuyasha intended to find out how she had lost it.

It's Kouga's fault, he thought angrily. I don't know how, but that wolf has to be involved! He shifted uneasily from side to side as Miroku began to question her.

"Let's just see if I have this correctly," Miroku began. "You don't remember your own time at all?"

Kagome shook her head impatiently and snapped, "I just went over this with Inuyasha! Are you guy's in on the joke?"

Sango frowned worriedly and spoke up. "But Kagome, you must. It doesn't make any sense if you can't." Turning to Miroku, she asked, "Do you think this could be amnesia?"

Miroku stared thoughtfully at Kagome, as if trying to see into her mind. "I doubt it. She remembers everything else...It just doesn't make sense."

Inuyasha finally lost his patience and walked up to Kagome. "What did that damn wolf do to you, Kagome? What in the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"I already told you, Kouga has nothing to do with this!" a bright red Kagome retorted. "Stop trying to pin things on him!"

Shippo tried a different tactic. "But Kagome, you have to remember your family. Don't you have a mother and a grandpa and a little brother?"

Kagome gasped softly. "My family..." she whispered softly. Tears started to appear in her eyes as she stood up and stared off into the distance. Clasping her hands together, she said sadly, "My family must have been brutally slaughtered by demons!"

Utterly confused and running out of ideas, Miroku said, "What makes you say that?"

Kagome turned back to look at them, her face red with grief. "I can only remember flashes of them. I must have been very young when they died..." She shook her head. "My brother, Sota...he would have been a strong fighter by now..."

After a slight pause, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the direction of the woods. As Kagome struggled and protested, Miroku called after him, "Where are you taking her, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and snapped, "Where do you think? I'm taking her through the well! That's the only way she'll be able to understand!" Veins popped from his head as Kagome continued to try and break free of his grasp. He knocked her legs out from under her and carried her as a mother would her baby. "Stop it. I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

Kagome blushed as she finally submitted. This, she thought as Inuyasha carried her to the well, is like a fairy tale. A princess being carried by her prince...

She snapped out of her reverie and mentally hit herself. Who was she kidding? She was with Kouga now. What right did she have to have fantasies about her and Inuyasha? She wore a stubborn pout on her face, not even noticing that Inuyasha had jumped into the well.

* * *

As they emerged from the other side, Kagome gaped at her surroundings in awe. She could not remember seeing such an amazing sight! Tall skyscrapers loomed in the distance and her shrine stood alone in front of her. Kagome looked around and spied something that made her wonder.

"That's the Goshinboku tree, isn't it?" Kagome said, pointing at the ancient landmark. "What's it doing here?"

Inuyasha was about to answer scathingly when he saw the shrine doors open. Sota peered out and walked over to him, the rest of Kagome's family behind him. "Heya, Inuyasha," he said good-naturedly. "How long is Kagome staying this time?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her family, the visions that completed this dream she seemed to be in. "Mama...Grandpa...Sota..." Unable to contain her joy, she leaped from Inuyasha's hold and hugged her mother tightly. As Kagome wept into her mother's arms, the older woman gave Inuyasha a questioning look. Sighing, Inuyasha motioned the four of them inside the shrine, talking quietly and earnestly to Kagome's mother as they walked.

* * *

"Oh dear...are you certain, Inuyasha?" she finally said.

Inuyasha folded his arms and nodded. "You bet. I was hoping that bringing her here would jog her memory, but..." He jerked his head at Kagome, who was wandering around the kitchen like an awestruck child onher first trip to the city.

"I would have thought you'd have grown a bit, Sota," Kagome remarked as she stared at her reflection in a mixing bowel.

Her brother blushed with embarrassment. "I know I'm short, Kagome. You don't have to rub it in."

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter, sadness imprinted on her face. "Why did you bring her here?" she asked Inuyasha softly. "I know you have another reason."

Inuyasha nodded, amazed at the woman's perceptivity. "Yeah, I do..." He hung his head. "I want her to stay here with you. Just for a while, until she gets better."

The other shook her head. "I don't think that will help. She thinks she belongs in your era. Shouldn't she stay there with you?"

Inuyasha paused in hesitation, his thoughts drifting to the wolf demon. He didn't want Kagome in the same time as him, not in this state. "Uh, I think she would be better off with her family. Your old man's a priest, he could help."

Kagome's mother bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about it," she finally said. "I'm still not sure if it is the best thing." She smiled warmly at Inuyasha as if he were her own child. "In the meantime, why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure Kagome would feel more at ease with you here. You can go back in the morning."

* * *

That night, Inuyasha stared outside Kagome's bedroom window, thinking about their current situation. Try as he might, even though he had suspicions, he could not prove that Kouga had caused Kagome's memory loss. Kouga had no magical powers to speak of, besides the jewel shards embedded in his legs, and even if he did, Inuyasha couldn't think of any spell that would damage the brain. He ground his teeth in frustration and turned away from the window.

Kagome had disappeared from her bed. Searching frantically, Inuyasha inwardly berated himself for letting her out of his sight. She was just there a second ago!

"Inuyasha!" a frightened Kagome called from downstairs. Gasping, Inuyasha ran from the room, slid down the banister, and leaped in front of Kagome, sword drawn.

"What's the matter?" he asked, searching for enemies. "Are there demons?"

Kagome shakily pointed towards the kitchen. "In there! Something attacked me! Listen, you can hear it!"

Indeed, Inuyasha's sharp ears picked up a faint humming sound. It wasn't reminiscent of any demon he had ever encountered.

As Inuyasha edged towards the kitchen, Sota turned on the light at the bottom of the stairs. "Wha's goin' on?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Sota, there's a monster! It attacked me! I think I woke it up!" Kagome cried.

Sota walked into the kitchen, still half in dreamland. His tired eyes frowned as he noticed something odd. "Kagome," he said matter-of-factly, "That's the blender. You must have turned it on by mistake."

"Eh? Blender...?" Kagome asked.

"You mean it isn't a demon?" Inuyasha said, sheathing the Tetsuseiga.

"Heck no!" Sota cried. "We use it to prepare food!"

Kagome blinked rapidly and grinned sheepishly at Inuyasha. "Oops," she said lamely and made her way back up into her room.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I can't keep her here," Kagome's mother said the next morning.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha cried in dismay.

"Last night is an example why. It may have only been the blender then, but next time it could be something else. She could kill herself! She doesn't remember life here, and people who don't know the technology don't get very far. Look at her," she urged.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome staring befuddled at the television. "What kind of box is this?" she asked. Inuyasha frowned, noticing that she said the same thing he did the first time he had seen the pictures moving on the screen.

"Please, Inuyasha, I beg of you. You have to take her. She'll be much safer with you." Kagome's mother bowed. "Please protect my daughter, for her own sake."

That struck a cord with Inuyasha. She's right, he thought. Kagome could get herself killed. And she can't go to school...But if she comes with me, he argued, Kouga might hurt her even more.

He finally made up his mind and said, "Fine. I'll take her back, even if it won't do any good."

Kagome's mother sighed with relief. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

A blushed tinted Inuyasha's cheeks as he snapped, "Don't go thanking me! I don't want your thanks!" He turned towards his charge. "We're leaving, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and hugged her mother. "I'm so glad that I got to see you," she said. "I can come again, right?"

Her mother nodded and smiled sadly at her. "You can come anytime you wish, Kagome."

Kagome broke into a smile. "Next time I'll bring Kouga along! He's such a sweetheart, I'm sure you'd love him!"

Inuyasha twitched and grabbed Kagome's arm roughly. "We're leaving NOW, Kagome," he snarled.

As Kagome waved goodbye to her family, her mother wondered aloud, "Who's Kouga?"

Sota stood beside his mother and watched his sister leave. "I think Kagome mentioned him to me once. He's some demon who's always trying to win her over."

His mother's eyes widened as she suddenly realized why Inuyasha wanted her to stay. "Of course," she whispered, smiling. "He doesn't want her to be near him."

Sota laughed and put his arms behind his head. "Inuyasha's too cool," he crowed.

Meanwhile, Kagome's grandfather was talking to Hojo on the phone. "No, I'm sorry my boy, Kagome's come down with another illness."

"Oh no, that's terrible. What is it this time?" A worried Hojo replied.

As he searched for an answer, Kagome's grandfather realized that he had an honest response this time. "The poor girl's got amnesia. She can't remember a thing."

"Oh...shouldn't she be in a hospital?" Hojo asked.

"No, doctor's orders," the old man invented. "He says she has to stay her, says familiar surroundings will help bring it back quickly."

"I see. Tell her I was worried when she gets better," Hojo said before hanging up.

Kagome's grandfather rubbed his wrinkled brow. "Poor boy," he said. "Kagome doesn't realize just how lucky she is." He shook his head sadly and went off to perform a ritual for Kagome's good health.

* * *

That's this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, so keep them coming in!

I don't know if Kagome's family would have a blender or not since they live in Tokyo, but for the sake of this story they do.

Please review!


	4. No Way Out

Chapter 4: No Way Out

Tension began to mount as Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat around the mystical well that linked their time to Kagome's. It was the morning after she and Inuyasha had passed over, and they were beginning to get worried. They had not seen so much as a hair from Inuyasha's head. As they sat, questions began to arise like delicate soap bubbles, each punctured one by one by reason and logic.

Shippo brought forth the most ideas about what was happening on the other side of the well. "Maybe they're just taking care of Kagome over there?" he mused, picking idly at a lone dandelion at his feet.

After a moment of silence, Miroku responded, "It's possible. But wouldn't Inuyasha have come back over here to let us know?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "No matter how thoughtless he is," she put forth, "Inuyasha knows that this is a serious matter. If Kagome has lost her memory, it could put her in serious trouble." She sighed wearily. "More trouble than we know."

A gusty breeze blew through the air, buffeting the grass every which way. As the trio ruminated, the sun rose higher in the sky, poking out from its cloudy covers. The day began to awaken, animals scurried through the underbrush, and birds took wing. All this went unnoticed by the threesome as they stared ponderously into the depths of the bone-eater's well.

Tired with the dandelion, Shippo voiced his opinion once more. "There wouldn't be a cure for amnesia over in Kagome's time, would there?"

Miroku shook his head. "I do not think so. Even if there was, it would be too risky to find one. She might tell people about this era. Any healers in her time might think Kagome had gone mad."

"Hmmmm…" Shippo sighed and adjusted his sitting position. After settling down, his eyes grew wide and his face flushed intensely. Noticing his odd behavior, Sango cocked an eyebrow at the young kitsune. "What are you thinking now?"

Shaking himself to rid the color from his face, he reluctantly asked, "You…don't suppose that they're…doing anything over there…do you?" The deep red shade immediately returned and he stared at the ground.

Miroku chuckled appreciatively at the thought while Sango waved her hand dismissively. "Not a chance."

Miroku looked as though he were about to add a sly comment, but further conversation was stalled as a soft thud was heard. Peering over the side of the well, Shippo caught a glance of Inuyasha climbing doggedly up a clutch of wall vines, Kagome in tow. After reaching the top, the half-demon dumped his protesting cargo unceremoniously off to the side and beckoned over to Miroku. Answering a questioning look from the other onlookers, he mouthed silently to Sango "Distract her."

Nodding understandingly, Sango forced a smile and went over to help Kagome off the ground. "How was the trip, Kagome?"

After wincing a bit as a result from her fall, Kagome brightened up and replied, "It was really great! I got to see my parents again, and a lot of other things too! You won't believe this…"

As Kagome continued to gush about her adventures, Miroku and Inuyasha stood off to the side discussing what had transpired. "Her mother really refused to take her?" Miroku said incredulously after hearing what had happened the previous night.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. She thought she was better off here, where she thinks she belongs." Scratching his ears irately, he continued to vent. "And then Kagome went on and on about how she wanted Kouga to come and meet her parents the next time. What the hell is that all about? That idiot would probably maul them and make Kagome think it was all right!"

Miroku's frown deepened at these last words. "I think you may be acting a little unfairly towards Kouga. Is there any proof that he did anything to cause Kagome's memory loss?"

"No," muttered Inuyasha heatedly. "There's no proof."

Miroku winced; he could detect a little sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice. "Then why do you think he did it?" he cautiously asked, aware that Inuyasha was feeling extremely touchy: any intrusion on his perception of reality could cause him to permanently shatter his own.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but he did it somehow!" the hanyou roared. "And as soon as I figure it out, that wolf is dead!" He stormed off without another word, leaving Miroku alone.

The monk turned to gaze over at Kagome, who was still chatting animatedly with Sango. He did not like what was happening at all. It was only a slight case of memory loss, but for some reason he could not shake the feeling that something was going terribly wrong. People did not just contract amnesia from out of nowhere. The whole thing was just too strange.

And was it just his imagination, or did Kagome look weary? The young girl paused after every other sentence to yawn. Every movement seemed lackluster and her gaze seemed to have lost a bit of its warmth. Her normally peppy tone seemed less so.

But what could it mean?

As if reading his thoughts, Sango laid a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You really should get some rest," she urged. "You look bone weary."

Kagome stifled another yawn before reluctantly agreeing to the suggestion. Within minutes, she was fast asleep under the Goshinboku tree.

"So," began Sango as she made her way over to the monk, "what's the verdict?"

"I'm torn between thinking that this is not a big deal and thinking that something terribly wrong is happening," he responded, sounding as tired as Kagome looked. "Did she tell you about the incident with one of their food preparation machines?"

Sango smothered the laughter rising within her before replying. "Oh, yes. The 'churning beast.' I was actually quite proud of her instinct."

"I think it would be best if we went to visit Lady Kaede."

All signs of laughter disappeared from Sango's face. She snapped to attention like a rabbit hearing approaching predators. "You think this is urgent, then?" she whispered.

"As I said, I do not know. But it would be best to find out now." Miroku's eyes blazed with a protective fire. "If Kagome came to harm because of this foolishness, we would all share the blame."

* * *

The aged priestess Kaede was at a loss. Upon examining Kagome, she could find no signs of external injury. The rest of her memory seemed very much intact and she had no other symptoms associated with brain damage.

Of course, this news infuriated Inuyasha. "What do you mean, she seems fine?" he shouted after hearing Kaede's diagnosis. "There's something wrong with her! Anybody can see that!"

Ignoring Kagome's muttered protests, Kaede replied patiently, "I am not saying that Lady Kagome hath not some strange affliction. All I tell thee is this: I find no reasons for her to be so afflicted." She turned away and began to walk off, along with Miroku and Sango. "If she acquires any further loss of memory, come back. Until then, there is nothing I can do."

The pair of them stayed silent, until Kaede was out of sight. Then, Kagome let forth a tremulous yawn which she had been holding in.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome critically before snippily stating, "If you don't tell a healer all your symptoms, you're bound to get worse."

"But I don't want her to worry over me," Kagome said, almost surprised as to how tired she was feeling. "Boy, I could take a nap right here and now."

"So go to sleep then."

"It can't be healthy for me to sleep so much, Inuyasha."

"Well, it's even worse to be tired! You could get even sicker than you already are!"

"I keep telling you, I'm not—" Kagome began, but trailed off in mid-sentence. She yawned again and then winced, expecting Inuyasha to begin berating her again. However, his tawny eyes had grown soft, such a change from his normal demeanor that she had to stop and stare. She had always thought of Inuyasha's amber orbs to be extensions of his inner animal, wild and ferocious, ready to turn hard and attack at any moment. Tenderness was often too much to expect, but instead of seeing a beast, Kagome felt worry radiating from his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly, her voice reminiscent of a cooing dove. "You're…really worried about me, aren't you?"

The half-demon's eyes had still not hardened, although his cheeks had started to grow pink. His brow creased slightly in a frown as he felt the sudden warmth. "Well…"

"Hey, puppy! What are you doing with my woman?"

Two heads snapped around to face Kouga in full form, an almost smug smile on his face. As his eyes narrowed, he mockingly called out, "Kagome, dear, you aren't planning on cheating on me, are you?"

Kagome's face was like the rosy glow of the setting sun. Once again, she felt her mind go cloudy. That feeling returned: the scent of flowers, her tightening chest…

Still not sure what was happening to her, she walked over to Kouga, leaving Inuyasha to stare open-mouthed at the two of them. Why was Kagome looking like a foolish young kit, prancing about for that idiot? "Of course not!" she explained shakily. "Inuyasha," she said, glancing pointedly at the dumbstruck hanyou, "seems to think there's something wrong with me."

That simple sentence was enough to loose the flood of emotions in Inuyasha's mind. "That's right! What in the hell did you do to her? Answer me, wolf!"

A hint of confusion settled in Kouga's eyes. "My dear mutt, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I assure you," he said with a malicious grin, his voice dripping with irony, "I wouldn't dare lay a hand on Kagome…before the right time."

Even more aroused, Inuyasha inched his hand towards his sword. "Putting that thought aside," he said through gritted teeth, "Why doesn't Kagome remember where she came from? What magic did you work on her? Talk!"

Kouga's eyes flicked towards the irritated look on Kagome's face before focusing one what Inuyasha had said. "What do you mean she can't remember where she came from?"

"Exactly how it sounds! She doesn't remember her home!"

"And I'm telling you," Kagome insisted, "that you're all crazy!" However, there was confusion and doubt in her eyes. Had she not seen her home just hours ago? It was nothing like here…

Meanwhile, the wheels in Kouga's head began to turn. His face split slowly into a wide grin, realizing a very important fact: If Kagome did not remember she had a home to get back to…then this worked out very well for him. There was no way out for her.

"Well," he said softly to Inuyasha, "There you have it."

Inuyasha frowned, not liking the look on Kouga's face at all. "There I have what?"

"Who is a better judge of Kagome's memory," said Kouga, still grinning broadly, "than Kagome herself? If she can't remember this place you're talking about, then it must not exist." He soaked in the disbelieving look on Inuyasha's face before continuing. "I think you're tricking her in order to keep her away from me."

Speechless, Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome looked straight at him, a hurt expression on her face. "Is that true?" she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes: her dream had been shattered like glass.

"No…no!" Inuyasha protested. "Why the hell would I want to do that? What could I possibly gain?"

"Kagome," the wolf demon said simply. He draped one of his arms around Kagome's shoulders, holding her close. Feeling the need to be comforted, she buried her head in his chest and did not notice his triumphant stance. He smirked wolfishly, his eyes becoming snakelike and fiendish.

This had to stop. "He's fooling you, Kagome!" He was yelling now, desperately feeling the situation slip out of his hands. If that wolf got a hold of her, she might forget more and more! "I took you down the well! You saw your family! You saw your house!"

"You've got a kitsune with you," Kouga shot back, still comforting Kagome. "They're masters of illusion, right?"

"What? That runt's not a master of anything! Kagome," he pleaded, "you have to believe me!"

Kagome's head snapped up and her tearstained face did not waver from Inuyasha's own. Incensed, she spoke, her voice trembling with emotion. "Why should I believe you? You were always jealous of Kouga, even before I started this whole thing, but I never would have believed you would have gone this far! I have absolutely no reason to trust you!"

Inuyasha was abashed beyond speech. Kagome was like an angry spirit and he was frightened by the look in her eyes.He stood rooted to the spot as Kouga beckoned the young girl away. "Come with me, Kagome," he said. "Forget this mutt."

Kagome turned to the wolf demon and tugged him so that he faced her. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him again. The violent flowery feeling flooded her, lingering even after she released him. Trembling like a newborn dear just learning to walk, she turned to Inuyasha, her face filled with wrath.

With none of the deer's innocence, she spat out the words that made Inuyasha's blood run cold: "I hate you."

With that last remark, she left with the wolf demon. Inuyasha stood alone in the clearing, completely shocked. As a lonely wind blew through the air, he could only think about how Kagome had been deceived, with a few devious words from a treacherous fiend.

His brain still on ice, he felt another whistling motion in the air. He looked up and his eyes widened with wonder; silvery serpentine forms glided through the sky, whisking away orbs of light which glowed with a spiritual resonance.

Kikyo's soul catchers.

Inuyasha's mind was not in control of his body any more. His legs carried him in the direction the spirits were going. Still, he was not thinking about what he might find or what he might do. The only thing he could picture was the stricken look on Kagome's face.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story for over a year. I dearly hope that you people haven't forgotten about me. I had a severe case of writers block, not just with this story, but with all of them. Please don't stop reading, because I'll be updating a lot more frequently now.

Not much happened in this chapter, or a lot happened, depending on how you look at it. Please remember to leave a review on the way out! Reviews make me happy!


	5. Kikyo

Chapter 5: Kikyo

The silvery spindles that were Kikyo's soul catchers continued to thread their way through the air, Inuyasha hot on their trail. As the half demon ran breathlessly through the forest his face shone with the light from the glimmering creatures flying above him, clearly highlighting the confusion and apprehension in his expression. Every time he managed to see Kikyo, his emotions became seriously rattled by the encounter. After all, he had loved Kikyo once, and he was always reminded by his heart that at least a small part of him still did.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha began to grind his teeth in frustration. It had taken him time to admit his love for the priestess, but once he did he could never let go. His love for her had a vice-like grip on him. Especially so since Kagome had come into his life. The two young women looked so similar, but time and time again Inuyasha was reminded that they were nothing alike. Even in death, after the sense of betrayal and vengeance had years to settle in, Kikyo was luminous. The night became her, the glow of the moon and stars hiding behind a dark evening storm or the cloak of the evening. Even now, now that Kikyo was dead set against sending Inuyasha to hell herself one day, her eyes held a great sadness.

The paralyzing and sweet softness that was her soul, trapped in the forbidding iron cage that was her body and mind. Purity laced with bitterness and contempt. He could never shake it away.

But Kagome…

Inuyasha winced. His eyes, against his will, began to burn as Kagome's parting words rang through his head. "I hate you!" He uttered a low suffering moan, shaking his head to rid his mind of his thoughts. Why should he care, after all? Kagome was only a girl. An annoying, stupid girl who he never should have met.

Why couldn't he make himself believe that?

Her eyes. Those eyes that looked upon him with love and kindness. There was no pity in those eyes, no horror, and no contempt.

But now she was filled with hatred. Hatred towards him. And it was all that wolf's fault!

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped running. His eyes focused on the soul catchers flying above him. Through the late afternoon mist that was beginning to form, he could see them diving smoothly from the air and dropping their cargo below the treetops. A trail of the spiritual carriers made their way back towards the direction from whence they came, on the prowl for more of their mistress's coveted souls.

Kikyo was close.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Inuyasha banished all thoughts of Kagome and Kouga from his mind. Bracing himself for what he might find, he stepped slowly forward in search of the one he had once loved. He had come too far to turn back now, no matter how big of a mistake he might have been making.

Why? He questioned himself once again. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Because she was Kikyo.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the dark vision in front of him. There, braced against the trunk of a large oak, lay the slumped form of Kikyo. The tree's dark bark was made even darker by strains of blood that ran across its base. Like a broken doll, she bent at the waist and over her legs, completely motionless. However, Inuyasha's keen ears could hear the faint sound of her breathing, her blood bubbling like swamp water with each inhaling breath. Her dark hair masked her face, hiding whatever expression she might have been wearing. Most disturbing, however, were the blossoming patches of blood which stained her white priestess garb.

Sniffing the air as he drew closer, Inuyasha could tell that Kikyo's wounds were fairly new. The blood was not caked over from age which marked her as a fresh victim. However, before he could examine her further, the feather light aura of a young soul dropped slowly from the sky and landed on Kikyo's vulnerable body. As soon as the soul was absorbed, she shuddered, whether with joy or pain Inuyasha couldn't even begin to fathom. Then, like a ghost, she raised herself slowly upward and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

The half demon could see the shock and uncertainty in Kikyo's eyes. Her expression wavered as she stared at Inuyasha; she could not recognize him through her pain. Then, as sudden as lightning, recognition struck her, and the priestess lurched weakly forward into Inuyasha's receiving arms. As she struggled to regain control over her failing body, a heart-wrenching cough forced itself out of her throat, sending a stream of blood onto the ground in front of her.

"Inuyasha…" she finally groaned after the attack had ceased. "What are you…doing here?"

"I saw your soul catchers and figured you were hurt," Inuyasha replied instantly. "And I was right." His voice softened at the sight of Kikyo's pitiful form lying in his arms. "Who did this to you?"

Kikyo stubbornly shook her head and gripped the hanyou's arm with as much strength as she could muster. "There is no time…I will be found if I stay here for much longer." A weak yet ironic smile came into her face. "My soul catchers keep me in this world…but they are like a beacon for him…"

Tremors once more wracked her body and as Inuyasha struggled to keep her in one piece, he doggedly continued to question her. "Did Naraku do this?" When he received no reply, aside from a pleading look in Kikyo's eyes, he felt as though his question was answered. "Tell me where I can hide you. And don't argue with me," he yelled before the other could protest. "I'm not leaving you here to die."

Kikyo smiled once more. "How quickly we forget…" she muttered to herself, so softly that Inuyasha could barely hear her. Then she answered, louder this time, "Take me to the one place he would not dare to go…his heart will not allow it." Then, her eyelids delicately folding like flower petals, she passed out.

Understanding what Kikyo had said, Inuyasha gently scooped her up in his arms and held her close before dashing through the forest once again. With anger and worry coursing through his veins he reached their destination within minutes, and then proceeded to lay Kikyo down onto the ground and dress her wounds.

Moments after this had transpired the soul catchers in the sky above wavered indecisively for a moment. Then, they traced their mistress's signal and changed direction towards Onigumo's Cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some miles away, Kagome and Kouga lay on the floor of the wolf demon's cave exchanging hurried and passionate kisses. Kagome was completely entranced by the experience, pressing close against Kouga as they kissed and running her fingers through his dark, wild hair. However, she could not rid herself of a sensation in the back of her mind, an insistent buzzing feeling that accompanied the flowery feeling which was now commonplace during their sessions. She hastily shoved the feeling away, giving herself over completely to Kouga's passionate onslaught.

A sudden sickening feeling gripped Kagome from out of nowhere. Opening her eyes, she now became aware of the wolf demon's hands, which had made their way along her back and towards her bosom. Before Kouga could continue caressing her body, she angrily kicked out and slapped him, shouting "Get away!"

Panting heavily, Kouga touched his cheek which stung from Kagome's blow. Kagome could see an amorous glint in his eyes, one that made her shudder. Before she could stop him, Kouga had thrown himself on her once more and kissed her neck. "Come on," he muttered in between kisses, "you'll see, it'll feel good if you just let it happen. Don't fight it." And with that he once more began to stroke her with his hands.

His touch gave Kagome chills. Something about what he was doing felt incredibly wrong. She shrieked, and once more thrust him away so that he fell flat on his back. Before he could do anything more, she pulled her legs resolutely to her chest and stared at him in what she hoped was a forbidding way. "Hey!" she yelled shakily, "Don't you get what the word 'no' means?"

Kouga quickly righted himself and snorted impatiently. "I don't get it. You change your mind about everything so quickly." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought you were my mate," he muttered.

Kagome struggled to find words to express how she felt at that moment. She could not stop shaking; her reaction was way too strong. Why did it feel so wrong to have Kouga's hands on her? "Well, I thought you said you loved me," she finally stammered. "I'm not feeling that from you right now."

Kouga shot her a quick glare and for a split second Kagome thought he was going to strike her. Then, he sighed and flopped back down on the ground, a slightly dismayed look on his face. "All right," he said, "I suppose I have been rushing things a bit. I'm sorry." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he understood, and Kouga continued, "I should at least wait until the ceremony in three days."

Huh? "Uh…ceremony?" Kagome questioned, her voice high and squeaky. She was once more on high alert.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you about it?" Kouga asked, a genuine look of surprise on his face. When Kagome vigorously shook her head, he shrugged and proceeded to explain. "Since you're officially my mate, I may induct you formally into my tribe. It's a big thing; not many of your kind join a demon's clan. And since you are my mate, after the regular proceedings of the acceptance ceremony, you and I must perform the act of mating."

Kagome stared at the wolf with wide eyes. He spoke about it so matter-of-factly! Aware that a blush was forming on her cheeks, she unconsciously tried to cover herself as much as possible and said, "Kouga, I'm only fifteen years old!"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, back home…" Kagome stopped speaking. A glimmering feeling of recognition hovered in the back of her mind. Then, before she could investigate it further, it was gone. "Back home," she continued doubtfully, "you don't do that kind of thing until you're older."

_How strange_, she thought. _What was that sensation?_

Kouga breathed out a harsh sigh. "I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. It's not difficult or anything."

"Maybe I'm just a little more modest than you, Kouga!" Kagome retorted, feeling decidedly more uneasy as the conversation went on. True, there was the idea of losing her virginity at such a young age that made her squeamish, but there was more to it than that. The buzzing feeling returned and she knew that something else was wrong with the whole thing, but she could not think of what.

But for some reason Inuyasha's face kept appearing in her mind…

Disgusted with herself, Kagome shook her head fiercely. That could not have had anything to do with it! "Kouga, I really can't…participate…in that right now. I still have to work with Inuyasha to get the Shikon Jewel shards and everything, so…"

A dark scowl crossed Kouga's face. "I thought I told you to forget about that puppy! He doesn't control everything you do. And in case you've forgotten, I've got two of the shards in my legs. Were you planning on taking those from me?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything with them!" Kagome protested, feeling more confused by the second. This conversation was not going her way. Finally, after a long and uncomfortable silence, she muttered, "I'll…I'll think about it, okay? I just don't think I'm ready for this, that's all."

Kagome received no answer from the wolf. She was convinced that she could not stay there any longer. After dusting herself off, she turned to walk out of the cave, refusing to look Kouga in the eye. Before she could leave, however, the wolf demon gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. "No pressure, okay?"

Kagome nodded, and Kouga turned her around and lay a gentle kiss on her lips. She shuddered once more from pleasure, but the flowery feeling was stifled by the bitterness in her heart. Her anger did not stop her mind from going numb from the strength of the sensation. Tears involuntarily springing into her eyes, she pushed Kouga away and left the wolf's den with a heavy heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched Kikyo intently as the priestess struggled to come into consciousness. He had dressed her wounds the best that he could under the circumstances, but he was no doctor. Her bleeding had slowed some due to the incoming souls from her spiritual messengers, but it had not stopped. Inuyasha knew that it would not matter how much blood she lost. The blood was not what was keeping her alive; the souls were doing that job.

After spending about an hour as Kikyo's gargoyle, he was rewarded by her fluttering eyelashes. Slowly, Kikyo's eyes opened and embraced the dim light in the cave. She warily felt her wound and winced as her fingers brushed against the bloody gash. Then she looked at Inuyasha and a very slight smile came into her face. He could not tell exactly, but the half demon could have sworn he had seen gratitude in her eyes. The idea unexpectedly warmed his heart, like the sun on the ground.

"How are you?" he tentatively asked.

"Actually," Kikyo voiced softly, "I'm not as bad as I expected. Thank you for sheltering me."

"Yeah, well, you know…" Inuyasha demurred. "I couldn't leave you alone out there, could I?"

"Yes you could have. It would have been entirely within your right to leave me as carrion for the birds." A strange look appeared in Kikyo's eyes, one that Inuyasha could not identify. "You've changed," she muttered.

Inuyasha dismissed this accusation with a wave of his hand. "Why is Naraku after you now?" he demanded. "I'd assumed that the two of you had come to a standoff."

Kikyo smiled grimly. "That was true. But now I've done something to arouse his anger once more."

"What did you do?"

After a long pause, in which Kikyo seemed to be considering what to do, she finally answered, "I stole something from Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically. This news interested him to no end. "What could you possibly steal from him that could make him angry enough to attack you?"

Kikyo told him. He could barely believe his ears.

"So you see why he was so incensed. I am in great danger, Inuyasha. Even now, he is probably sending his minions after me to do what he can never hope to do." She looked Inuyasha straight in the eye and said decisively, "He wants to destroy me, Inuyasha. I have no intention of letting him do it."

"Neither do I," Inuyasha replied earnestly. "Kikyo, you have my word that I will protect you."

Shaking her head, the priestess firmly replied, "You can't ever hope to do so."

"I can try," said Inuyasha, taking her pale white hands in his own strong ones. "As long as I'm around, Naraku won't lay a finger on you."

He ignored the forbidding look in her eyes. "I won't let him, Kikyo. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome strutted resolutely towards the village, feeling more violated than she ever had before. Hugging herself tightly, she slowly came to the realization that she had let the charade with Kouga go on for too long.

Because that's what it was, she remembered abruptly, a charade. Stopping in her tracks, she remembered how she had originally gone to Kouga with the intention of making Inuyasha jealous. But it had gotten terribly warped somehow along the way. She had gotten herself involved with Kouga and now the whole situation was spinning wildly out of control. It was a maelstrom, a tornado of misplaced judgment, and she was at the center of it.

Suddenly, Kagome could not take it any more. She sat on the ground and cried into her knees, wondering how on earth she could get herself out of the hole she had dug. Before she knew it, she cried herself to sleep, completely exhausted from the rush of emotions she was experiencing. The lullaby of the afternoon winds soothed her into a turbulent sleep, filled with the smell of daisies.

When she awoke, it was near evening. Rubbing her now red eyes, she cast a puzzled glance at her surroundings, shrugged, and continued walking towards the village.

She stopped. A tremor shook the earth beneath her feet and she snapped to attention. Familiar sounds reached her ears, grunts and cries that no human could ever hope to make. Spinning around with a sickening feeling in her stomach, she stared, petrified, at the approaching army of demons from the forest below.

Adrenaline shot through Kagome like a brushfire. She hurriedly groped at her back for her bow and arrows, but could not find them. Her stomach lurched with fear; she must have left them behind at the village. She was alone and helpless, and the raging nightmare was still coming towards her.

Faced with no other choice, Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her, praying that someone would help her, take her away from the danger. "Help!" she cried frantically, her voice rising with every shout. "Help me!"

_Help me, Kouga!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Hello! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a fun time writing this story, and I'm really working on making it interesting.

Comments, questions, critisism? Please leave a review! It means a lot to me!


	6. The Brawl and its Aftermath

Chapter 6: The Brawl and its Aftermath

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?"

It had taken a while for Miroku and Sango to realize that both Inuyasha and Kagome were missing. After inquiring with Kaede as to their whereabouts and receiving no acceptable answer, they quickly organized a search party. Unfortunately, the party only included the two of them and Shippo. None of the villagers were very eager to look for the half-demon, especially since he had been rampaging around the edge of the forest only two days earlier.

Transient beams of sunlight shone through the trees as the small party marched on, unknowingly stepping closer to utter chaos. Sango was the first to peer above the trees and glimpse the rising cloud of dust in the distance. "Look at that," she said, grabbing Miroku's sleeve and pointing at the view. "It's like a tower. There must be something going on over there." She frowned pensively. "Dust doesn't gather without a reason."

"Right," Miroku replied. "Let's make our way over there. We should be prepared for trouble." Sango silently gripped her boomerang bone in reply. They understood each other completely.

"Inuyasha…Kagome…where are you?" Shippo continued to call, perched on Miroku's shoulders like a distressed bird. The monk was about to take steps to quiet the young fox, when suddenly, Shippo grew stiff and sniffed the air cautiously. In response to his companions' questioning looks, he softly whispered, "I smell demons."

"Is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Or Kouga?"

"Definitely not Inuyasha," Shippo said vehemently. "And there's a lot of them."

Before Miroku could probe the fox further, a figure burst out of the undergrowth in a blur of speed. It was Inuyasha, a tense, infuriated Inuyasha who sniffed the air in the direction of the swirling dust cloud. Growling an assent, he drew forth the Tetsusaiga and stomped off towards the disturbance.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Like a clarion call, Shippo's high-pitched cry shook Inuyasha out of his aggressive manner. Whipping his long white mane around to face the others, Inuyasha straightened up and hesitantly stayed put so that they could come closer.

"What's going on here? We've been looking for you and Kagome for a while now," Miroku said cautiously, noting the strange look on Inuyasha's face. The demon seemed twitchy, like an animal before an earthquake. _An earthquake would certainly explain his behavior_, Miroku thought.

Inuyasha's brows were furrowed almost to the point of connection and his eyes continued to dart towards the distant turbulence. "You can forget about Kagome," he snarled. "She's off with that wolf."

"What?" Sango said incredulously. "I thought we agreed we had to keep her with us? Why didn't you stop her?"

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to soften as he recalled Kagome's angry, tear-stained face. The apparition loomed in his mind and her words echoed through his heart. Wincing, he shoved the feeling of helplessness away and turned around to face the problem at hand. "Never mind. Do you fools have any idea what that cloud of dust means?"

Hearing no reply, Inuyasha smirked. "I thought not. That's the main problem right now. A horde of demons is coming this way, and quickly. I was about to go teach them not to go spreading their stench around here!"

"Why would demons attack the village?" Sango said, actively readying herself for combat as she spoke. "Are they Naraku's? What business could he have here?"

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said dismissively. "They're not after the village. They're after Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Shippo exclaimed. "What does Kikyo have to do with anything?"

Before Inuyasha could even think about replying, an ear-piercing scream rent the air. Ears twitching, the half-demon turned his gaze towards the direction of the cry. His eyes widened considerably and he softly muttered, "Kagome," before dashing off into the fray. The only thing the others could do was follow his dangerous path. After all, if Kagome was in trouble, there was no way they could stand by and watch.

* * *

In the minutes prior, Kagome had managed to run away from the oncoming horde. The only thought on her mind was finding her way back to the village and getting help. Maybe Sango and Miroku could do something about these monsters. Kagome was helpless without her bow, and even if she could get a hold of her weapon there was no way she would be able to make a dent in the advancing army. To fight back alone would be suicide. For now, all she could do was hide beneath the security of the treetops. She finally managed to find solace under a particularly large specimen and stayed there to plan her next move.

However, the young girl was much too panicked to do much planning. Shaking uncontrollably, Kagome bit back sobs, aware that any noise she made could give away her position. Where had these demons come from? Why were they following her? As far as she knew, she had not done anything wrong.

But then again, she amended, what motivation did demons need to attack an innocent bystander? Most likely, they were just hungry and were looking for helpless prey.

That was her, all right. Helpless, live prey. But then why, she thought pensively, were there so many of them?

A sharp buzzing sound shocked Kagome into screaming aloud. She got to her feet and turned around to face a swarm of Naraku's venomous hornets. Their sound grew louder and louder as they approached, a siren for approaching pain. Struck dumb by blind panic, Kagome stood rooted to the spot like a flower in the path of a rapidly spreading forest fire. She could do nothing but cry weakly and hope that something would happen to thwart her own demise.

Suddenly, a red and white shape sped through the air and sliced through the maelstrom of insects in front of her. Confused and battered, the swarm scattered aimlessly before refocusing their attacks on the wild newcomer. Although the sword the figure wielded was ragged and dull, like the tooth of a wolf, he swung it with such ferocity that it almost glowed with an inner battle light. That light was also in the fighter's eyes, which were a glaring amber color that made Kagome's heart race.

However, she noticed all of this after the fighting. While he was defending her, all Kagome could do was shriek with terror. She pondered later that she must have been out of her mind with fear; it had almost seemed like a single sweep of that figure's sword killed the hornets instantly. But that was impossible.

Suddenly, the sky around her seemed to grow dark and the earth started to spin. Kagome instantly recognized the feeling of falling unconscious. It felt something like being pushed underwater by an invisible force. The colors slowly began to fade away and the noises around her grew dull and muted as her head hit the floor. The white-haired figure ran to catch her and roughly tried to shake her awake. Before she lost consciousness, she could see him silently but furiously mouthing her name.

Was he worried? She dimly recognized the look in his amber eyes. Her own dark orbs drifted upwards to the top of his head, an irrational move that her mind made without her permission. She saw something, two somethings on top of his head before she went under the waters of her mind.

"Ears…" she softly muttered to herself, and then everything became white.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted relentlessly, shaking the girl's limp form. The battle raging around him faded from his consciousness, his concentration only focused on Kagome's safety. It would be his fault if she was hurt. For a terror-filled moment, he thought Kagome was dead in his arms, incensing him into trying harder to rouse her doll-like body. Panic built inside him like lava in a volcano, but then he noticed something…a faint breath from her open mouth, a slight rise of her delicate chest…

Joy and relief flooded through Inuyasha's veins and he pulled Kagome so close to his chest that he was able to feel her heartbeat. He could feel his knees buckling beneath him, could feel his body shaking weakly from the sudden release of emotion, but he was too glad to care. As he breathed in trembling breaths, he held Kagome tightly, his head filled with thoughts of what could have happened if he had been a second late.

He did not want to ever let her out of his sight again…

A painful yell sounded through the air and brought him crashing back down to reality. The demons were still attacking. He had not destroyed all of them. Was he losing his touch? Growling with a renewed sense of battle lust, he dropped the unconscious Kagome and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a worn and battered Miroku striking vainly at hornets with his staff, unable to use his wind tunnel due to their poison. Sango, sporting a long and bloody gash on her forehead, threw her boomerang bone through the melee and managed to slay a few of the monster insects. However, it was becoming increasingly clear that their attempt to thin the horde was not working.

"Okay," Inuyasha muttered as he readied his weapon, "let's try this one more time." With an almighty roar, he charged into the fray, all the while searching for the wind scar that would unlock his awesome technique. Within seconds, he spotted a vertical slash of light in the air, reminiscent of a lightning bolt, which glowed white hot with demonic fire. Summoning his strength, Inuyasha heaved his sword over his head and brought it down with a slice, paralleling the scar, and with a final yell a blade of wind was sent towards the horde. For a moment, the scene was lost in blinding white light…

The dust cleared. The demons had disappeared, the corpses of those killed before the only sign that an attack had taken place. With a satisfied smirk, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and patiently waited for the others to return.

* * *

The sun had fully set by this point, the blood-colored sky replaced by a placid coat of stars. They were all back at the village, tending to their wounds after the hard battle. Kagome was still unconscious, and Shippo hovered worriedly over her like a moth to flame. He gently patted her head and was rewarded by a slight moan. Grinning, Shippo sat down and waited patiently for the girl to finally wake.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were busy interrogating Inuyasha. Sango impatiently tossed her hair away from her face as she watched the half-demon sulk underneath the Goshinboku tree. "Well? Are you ever going to tell us where you were while Kagome was in danger? Are you going to take responsibility for what could have happened?"

"Calm down, Sango," said Miroku, attempting to pacify the demon slayer. "We managed to get to her in time. She is not hurt. I think Inuyasha realizes…"

"I'm not leaving this alone until he tells us where he has been!" she snapped, her eyes still locked on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not answer for a moment. Then, eyes averted, he muttered "I was with Kikyo."

"You were…!" Sango started, bristling, until Miroku cut her off. "You mentioned before that Naraku's demons were after her."

Inuyasha nodded. "She's hurt bad. I left her in Onigumo's cave, but she may have recovered already." Suddenly, he sat up, eyes alert. "Or the demons could have circled around." Standing, he said hurriedly, "I need to go to her!"

Before he could get very far, Sango managed to strike him down with her boomerang bone. "I'll go," she said sternly, watching impassively as Inuyasha held his head to stop the pain. "You stay here, and YOU," she said, turning to a startled Miroku, "try to get an explanation out of him!"

"That's some woman you're chasing," Inuyasha snapped after Sango was well out of range. "My head nearly cracked open!"

Chuckling slightly, Miroku replied, "I suppose that's what I like about her. However," he continued, now turning on the Inuyasha, "she is right about one thing. Why did you leave Kagome alone when she's in that delicate state? And to go after Kikyo?"

"She left me, all right?" Inuyasha barked harshly, and for a moment Miroku could see a bit more than anger in his eyes. "That idiot wolf tricked her again! She is such a fool to keep believing him more than people who actually care about her!"

"Oh, really?" Miroku said, eyebrows raised. "And who might these people that you're talking about be?"

"I…that is…shut up!" Inuyasha paced angrily as Miroku flashed a secret smile in his direction. After Inuyasha gathered himself, he turned back towards the monk and continued. "Besides, I found out something very interesting from Kikyo: the reason those demons are after her."

"What's that?"

"Kikyo stole a shard of the Shikon Jewel right from under Naraku's nose."

The monk's eyes opened wide and Inuyasha smirked, pleased to see the surprise evident in his face. "I thought you'd be interested."

"You can't be serious."

"Why would I lie? Kikyo tells me it's only a small sliver of the complete jewel, but without it, the jewel can never be whole. What's more, she placed a curse on it. She says it's almost like a slow-acting poison, and if Naraku even touches it he'll feel its effects."

"And she's in Onigumo's cave with this sliver?"

A frown suddenly came into Inuyasha's face. "Well, that's the problem. Kikyo says she doesn't have it with her anymore."

"What?" Miroku exclaimed. "How could she lose it?"

"Apparently this isn't the first time she's been attacked," Inuyasha explained, beginning to pace once again. "When she got hurt last time, she dropped the shard somewhere in the forest. I already looked for it," he said impatiently, noticing Miroku beginning to look off into the distance. "It's not there. Maybe it's just too small, but I couldn't even smell it. It's possible Naraku already has it back."

"But then," Miroku said thoughtfully, "why would he continue to send more demons?"

"Don't ask me," said Inuyasha. "The whole mess is…"

"Hey, mutt!"

Anger began to build inside Inuyasha as he heard the voice that he least wanted to hear at that moment. "Dammit," he growled as Kouga swaggered over from the woods nearby.

"Tell me where Kagome is," the wolf demon demanded, his tail swishing angrily, his keen eyes constantly searching. "You can't hide her from me."

"Kagome's resting right now," Miroku said, fully recognizing the hostility in the air. _This is just what we need right now_, he thought wearily. _Another feud between these two stubborn idiots._

"Resting?" Kouga said in a slightly calmer tone, his eyes reflecting worry. "She isn't hurt, is she?" He then angrily rounded on Inuyasha. "This is your doing, isn't it, half-breed?"

"If anything it's your fault, wolf!" Inuyasha spat, shaking with rage. _It's his fault Kagome won't trust me. _"I was taking care of her perfectly fine before—"

"Kouga? What are you doing here?"

All three men turned at the sound of Kagome's light tones. Bleary-eyed and confused, Kagome stood only a few feet away watching the conflict. After the initial shock, Kouga leapt to her side and grabbed her hands. "Kagome! Are you hurt at all? Did this MUTT," he said, glaring at a perplexed Inuyasha, "harm you in any way?"

"Now hold on just a second—"

"You passed out, Kagome," Miroku said, swiftly halting Inuyasha's surely biting retort. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"I'm fine," said Kagome cheerily, but Miroku could not help but noticed the sense of weariness about her, more pronounced than it was before. "Shippo was beside me the whole time."

"Never leave my side again, Kagome," Kouga said, staring into the young girl's eyes. "I'll make sure that you aren't bothered by the likes of HIM ever again."

"That's sweet, Kouga," Kagome said, looking slightly embarrassed. Inuyasha suddenly started to walk away, eyes pointed determinedly towards the ground. _It's never going to change after this_, he thought bitterly. _I'll never get her to stay away from him; he's got her trapped now._

"Wait!" Kagome called after him, and he stopped in his tracks. As he turned around, he saw Kagome look at him with…dare he believe it...adoration in her eyes. "You saved me, didn't you?"

Stunned beyond belief at her abrupt change in behavior after the way things had ended before, he had trouble finding his voice. "Well…yeah," he said awkwardly. "You were going to get slaughtered by those demons."

"I wanted to thank you," Kagome said and, much to Kouga's chagrin ran up to the half-demon. "I thought I was a goner. I kept shouting for help, but nobody answered me."

"Don't mention it," Inuyasha replied, his insides now turning cold. What possible reason could she have for acting so nonchalantly? Didn't she think he could possibly a bit wary about her after those words? Or was she toying with him?

"Fine," he finally said, shoulders sagging. "If this is the way you're going behave, I forgive you, all right?"

"What?" Kagome said, her enthusiasm marred by this new development.

"I forgive you for what you said to me earlier. I just can't believe that you of all people would be so stupid about it. And just so you know," he continued, finding that he was angrier than he supposed he was, "It's not all okay between us now! You can't just walk in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. I'm not a fool!" He could feel his pulse pounding. This was all her fault in the first place! They wouldn't be in this situation if she wasn't so stubborn!

"What are you…?"

"Agh! Just forget it!" Inuyasha said and stormed away, not caring that Kouga had seen him in a moment of weakness, not noticing the amused smirk playing across Miroku's face. _I hope I hurt her_, he thought earnestly. _I hope she realizes now who's got her interests at heart. After all the work I put into saving her, she'd better thank me proper and give me a real apology!_

"Please wait!"

Inuyasha stopped and groaned. Was she still following him? Well, he thought with a satisfied air, maybe he would get a response from her.

Kagome stood behind him now, an air of shyness about her. Why wasn't he looking at her? He just stared at the ground. Clearing her throat, she said softly, "I just wanted to thank you again…for saving my life." After he still would not turn around, she sighed and continued defeatedly, "I don't suppose you'd tell me your name?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha grew stiff. He whirled around and stared into Kagome's despairing brown eyes and his heart began to drop. If the earth had cracked and opened beneath his feet, it would have been wholly appropriate considering the thoughts appearing in his head. "What…what did you say?" he managed to choke out.

_It can't be…_

"Just in case I need you again," Kagome said teasingly, pleased to get a reaction. "I mean, Kouga's powerful, but he can't be there all the time."

_It's not possible_.

"So, my White Knight,"

"Kagome…"

"Please, tell me," she said, staring seriously into his eyes. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha was speechless. It was as if the sky had fallen.

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry for being so slow on updating. Most of you probably don't even care about this story anymore, but I really hope you'll keep reading. I'll try to be more punctual with my updates.

Comments? Questions? I really hope this story is interesting. Please review! I really need to know what you all think.


End file.
